Firing Up a Goodra Round!
Chapter 1 "Now Sliggoo! Use Dragon Pulse on Zygarde!" Mikey shouted. Sliggoo shot a Dragon Pulse at Zygarde, which almost dodged but got grazed on the skin by it. Zygarde used Earthquake, but Sliggoo managed to boost above the ground by shooting another Dragon Pulse at the ground. Kandalee and her Slurpuff were watching, impressed. Mikey had told his Zygarde to make it's own moves during the training battle. "Sliggoo! Use your mucus to slow Zygarde!" Mikey said, this Sliggoo had relatively nonacidic mucus. Sliggoo did as it was told, and Zygarde was slowed by the mucus. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Mikey shouted exitedly. Sliggoo used dragon pulse on Zygarde, which was almost fainted by now. Kandalee was still watching. Her Slurpuff was dazzled. "Dragon Pulse one last time! 50% power only!" Mikey shouted, ready to declare the victor. Sliggoo used Dragon Pulse at 50% power on Zygarde, which was still stuck, and when hit, fainted. "Sliggoo wins the battle!" Mikey exclaimed. "Congrats!" Kandalee said, smiling. "Thanks." Mikey replied, he returned a fainted Zygarde into a Master ball. "Think Zygarde's gonna be okay?" Kandalee asked. "I have a revive," Mikey said "It'll be fine." Kandalee nodded. Mikey used the revive on his Zygarde. It was instantly revived. Slurpuff looked at it, amazed. "It's magic!" "It only has 50% of it's maximum hp, but it's good enough till we get to a pokemon center." Mikey replied. "Still magic!" Slurpuff cried. She took out an apple core and began trying to stuff it into her mouth. Kandalee sweatdropped and blushed. Zygarde was confused as to why Slurpuff thought the revive was magic. "She thinks it's magic because it brings a Pokémon back to life," Kandalee explained to Mikey. "It's just Medicine that can heal fainted pokemon to 50% Hp." he replied. Slurpuff stuck her tongue out at him. "No one cares about science!" "If nobody cared about science there wouldn't be any pokéballs or potions." Mikey replied. Slurpuff stormed off. "Speaking of pokéballs," Mikey said "I have a certain member of my team I dont like to have out of it's pokéball." "Which one?" Kandalee asked. "I'd rather not say." Mikey awnsered. "Understandable." "Well..." Mikey said "I'll tell you what it is if you can keep it a secret." "Ok..." "It's a Pheromosa" Mikey whispered. Kandalee clapped a hand to her mouth. "Relax." Mikey said "It's only a secret because I don't want anybody to hear and try to take it." "Better keep it away from Team Rocket, then," Kandalee replied. "You mean those pokémon theives who were on the news in kanto once?" Mikey asked. "Pheromosa?" William said as he got out his Pokedex. "Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokémon. One of the dangerous Ultra Beasts, it has been spotted running across the land at terrific speeds. It refuses to touch anything, perhaps because it senses some uncleanness in this world." His Pokedex chimed. "Uh, William, I don't think you were supposed to hear that..." Kandalee said. "Well now EVERYONE within a few yards knows." Mikey said irritatedly. Kandalee groaned. "One of these days, little brother, your curiosity's gonna get you hurt..." Mikey grabbed the beast ball in his bag and looked at it "oh boy, someone's gotta be out to get you now Pheromosa." Meanwhile, Team Rocket was waiting for the right time to strike. Mikey glanced around "Something seems off." he said. Kandalee shrugged. "Is there an Ultra Wormhole nearby? or somthing else?" Mikey asked. Chapter 2 "I dunno," Kandalee replied. Mikey sent out Sliggoo "Search the area for anything suspicious, K Sliggoo?" He said "Sligg Sligg! (Okay!)" She replied "Mandibuzz, Vanilluxe, Bellossom, you too!" William said as he summoned them. "C'mon out, Clefable!" Kandalee said, summoning her Pokémon. The balls materialized, revealing Mandibuzz, Vanilluxe, Bellossom and Clefable. "Mand Dibuzz" "Van Nill" "Bella bella" "Clefable!" They went to look for anything weird, and Bellossom found Team Rocket. Bellossom blended quite well with the matching flowers, and glared a little. "Bella bella bellossom" ("I must tell William about this!") She stealthily left Team Rocket who didn't seem to notice Bellossom's presence. "Bella bella Bellossom!" (Team Rocket's around!) "Well we know why they're here, don't we?" Mikey asked rhetorically. Clefable glared at Team Rocket. "Bella bella bella, bellossom bella" ("It's not his fault, William didn't know!") "Well William was eavesdropping on something he shouldn't have and just announced it publicly so ANYONE could hear." Mikey said, sounding very irritated. "You can't blame him for it!" Kandalee cried. "Well he shouldn't have been listening to a whisper that wasn't for him!" Mikey exclaimed. "It might have been accidental!" Kandalee yelled. Her voice was getting higher and squeakier by the word. "But than he says the name of the pokémon I was TRYING to hide!" Mikey shouted. "I'm very sure that the idiots over there don't know what that is!" "What ELSE could they want to steal?" Mikey asked. "Every single Pokémon here!" "Wait... I've heard they have some musical number thing..." Mikey replied. Bellossom noticed a presence, and her hand became a green blade, as she struck a Leaf Blade on a hidden bush, startling Team Rocket out of their skin. "Y-you found us!" Jessie stammered. "Bellossom, how did you know they were following us" William asked to his Pokemon. "Bella Bella Bellossom." (I uncovered them hiding in a bush.) "That's not fair" James moaned. "I agree," Meowth said. Mikey was looking at them with an odd glare... Chapter 3 "What's going on?" a small voice asked. Kandalee looked down to see Hunter clutching the hem of her skirt. "Team Rocket's about to try and steal my Pherom-" Mikey cut himself off "What if they actually didn't hear...?" "What's a Pherom?" Hunter imitated Mikey cutting himself off. "That's not what it's called, I cut myself off because of what it ''really ''is" Mikey replied. "Oh," Hunter replied. He moved behind Kandalee, lest whatever the Pokémon was had dangerous tendencies. "Relax." Mikey said "It dosn't like toutching anything fr-" Mikey cut himself off again "That may have just given away what it is..." Hunter decided to stay there a little longer... He didn't quite trust Mikey yet. "I think he's got one of them ultra beasts." Meowth said. "On the bright side, there are, like, seven, so they don't know," Kandalee said. "I think they can figure out based of the fact it dosn't like to toutch anything." Mikey replied. Jessie was simply smiling evilly. "I'd say it's safe to assume they've found out now." Mikey said. Jessie smirked. "Quit smilibg like that!" Mikey said loudly. Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves